


Making Up

by pleasereadmeok



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasereadmeok/pseuds/pleasereadmeok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What on earth had they been arguing about this time?  Nothing important came to mind.  The only thing Henry remembered was being transfixed by the vision of his angry wife and wanting to make love to her immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas Special showed H & M being quite ‘loved up’, which was not what I expected. At one point I thought their marriage might be fiery – full of arguments and passion. Basically fighting and f**king! But the proposal scene made me realise it probably wasn’t going to be like that. Whatever – I wrote this argument scene anyway – with a playful edge that I hope is true to their marriage.

Henry didn’t even remember what the argument was about. He looked down at his resting wife, naked, draped across his body with a satisfied smile on her face. What was it Edith had said? _“She’s quite a handful.”_ She was, and Henry was glad for it, life was never dull with Mary. They fought like gladiators but the 'making up' afterwards almost made it worth it for both of them. 

What on earth had they been arguing about this time? Nothing important came to mind. The only thing Henry remembered was being transfixed by the vision of his angry wife and wanting to make love to her immediately.

 

“Mary will you just calm down for one minute and listen to me?” Henry had said.  
“I don’t feel like calming down!”  
“You’re magnificent when you are angry – all flashing eyes and flushed cheeks.” He leant to kiss Mary and she pushed him away.  
“Don’t think you are going to distract me! We need to talk about this.”  
“We do and we will – afterwards.”  
“Henry!”

The next second they were falling onto the bed tugging urgently at each other’s clothes, hands everywhere, exploring the places that had been secret before they were married and kissing like their lives depended on it.

Afterwards Henry had rested his head on Mary’s breasts, calmed by the beat of her heart. She ran her fingers through his hair and stroked behind his ears because she knew he loved it.  
“This is hard isn’t it?” He sighed.  
“Yes.”  
“I’m not sure why it’s so hard though. I get on with the whole family, even George now, all of them except for you it seems.”  
“I think I expect you to be bored – I worry that this isn’t enough for you. There’s no excitement, no competition." She sighed, "I don't know - maybe I’m just fulfilling my own prophecy.”  
Henry lifted his head to give his wife a wry smile.  
“No excitement? No competition? Mmm.”  
She caught his meaning and laughed.  
“Sometimes I think you just do things to get me angry deliberately.”  
“Me?" Henry pointed at his 'innocent' face, "Why on earth would I do that? Now come here you gorgeous creature - I need more ‘excitement’.” 

 

Henry was lost in thought as he caressed Mary’s sleeping body when an idea came to him that made him look forward to the next day and the next argument. A sly smile crossed his lips, _“Yes, that should get her angry…”_


End file.
